


Sithy Saturday

by Zramcharan



Series: 31 XXX-ploits in the Dark Side [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zramcharan/pseuds/Zramcharan
Summary: Upon waking up the Sith warrior finds a gift in her chambers.





	Sithy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for my Kinktober works, this focuses more on smut than plot. hope you enjoy.

I awoke from my sleep noticing Jaesa was already out of bed. Most likely working out with the target dummy on my ship or with Broonmark. I got dressed then noticed something different about my room. I looked at the strange object that was in my room and there was a note attached to it. The note read:

Sith, I decided to do something nice for you.I figured since you like ancient artifacts this was going to be something you would enjoy.

Vette.

Just then Quinn was in the doorway of my quarters. I didn’t have to look at him I knew his footsteps. The artifact then opened and made a pulsating sound. A flash of light blinded me. Once my vision returned I was looking into my room. There. I saw my body. How peculiar. I was looking at my own body. Damn twi’lek she gave me a Rakattan Mind switch device.and apparently it was a one time use as there was now smoke coming from the device.

“Why is my body over there, and why does my voice sound different.” Quinn said.

“Because that damn Twi’lek gave me a Rakattan Mind Switch. It was safe as long as I was the only one in the room while it was activated. You just had to come to my quarters and start this blunder.” I lifted my hand to force choke Quinn.  
Nothing.  
“It appears because you are not in your body you do not have access to your force powers.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” I stalked the room with my head down as I tried to devise a plan. “Quinn get on the intercom have everyone go to the conference room. Just try and make it sound convincing.”

“As you say my lord.” Quinn then pressed the intercom button “Every one to the conference room we have... an emergency.”

I met Jaesa as I exited my room. “Master, what’s the emergency?”

“We will talk about it when we get everyone gathered.” Quinn spoke.

“Was I talking to you Imperial? No. I was talking to my master.” She then looked at me. “Oh I did not see it at first but now I do. This is bad.” I sense a little mischief in her voice.

“Jaesa, what is going on in that beautiful little head of yours?”

“Me, oh nothing master.” I hated when she hid things from me. Which she rarely did and that was the reason I despised it so much. We then entered the conference room. Quinn was out of his element I hated looking at my own body and see it in fear.  
“Quinn keep it together. Let me do all the talking. I have heard enough of your rabble to know how to make this convincing.” He only nodded.

“Lieutenant, any word from Vette?” I asked in my best impression of my Captain.

“Yes. she--”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain. She is still on Nar Shadaa gathering intel from her contacts.” Lt. Pierce said in is raspy voice.

“Good.” I put my hands behind my back. “Let me know when she comes in contact again. Dismissed. Ah Lieutenant. One more thing I need to talk to you about.” Broonmark went off to whatever he did when I was not looking.

“Yes, Captain.” Jaesa stood by the door, I was not concerned.

“You despise me correct?”

“No, Captain.”

“Really. You tend to make life difficult. The constant rumblings of discontent as i give you orders.”

“No offense, Captain. You are a pencil pusher you did not earn your rank out in the trenches.”

“I see. What if I were to compensate you to show that you are appreciated?”

“And how would you go about doing that?” I went to my knees.

“I think you know exactly how I plan on doing that.” Though my voice tone was still Quinn’s I dropped his speech patterns.

“Wait. What?”

“Vette used a Rakkatan mind swap device causing the captain and me to switch bodies.” I let it sink into the lieutenant’s head before I continued. “Now since Vette is not here and I am angry. Someone has to be punished.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“What this is out of line.”  
“Shut it Quinn I am Sith I can do whatever I please and you imperials must cater to my whims.”

“Actually I have been wanting to see the Captain on his knees for quite some time.” I dropped to my knees and Lieutenant Pierce pulled his dick out. My mouth watered. Yes, Quinn was horrified by he was in my body watching as I licked the cock in front of me. My tongue swirled around the head catching the precum. “Oh yeah.” he groaned.

“I can’t watch anymore!” Quinn said then started to leave. I then heard a lightsaber ignite. Jaesa was blocking the door.

“Sit down.” Malavai obediently followed the fiery woman’s command. Pierce then wrapped his massive hands behind my head. With passion and fervor he slammed his cock in and out of my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes as he held my face tight against his hips. My throat convulsed gripping the tube of flesh.

“Ugggh.” I felt his dick spasm and it released torrents of semen down my throat. He then let go of my head. I gasped and coughed causing thick white ropes to hit the floor.

“That was some load.” I said after catching my breath. “Been saving up since our last rendezvous.” I stood up. I wanted to spend time with Jaesa. To feel her for research purposes only of course. However, I really wanted to get back into my own body.

“Jasea. Would you be willing to help me out with a little experiment?”

“What? You want to try out your new equipment on me?” I smiled at her. “Well, this could be interesting.”

You said it yourself you were open to new experiences. I am well equipped to handle some of those experiences.”

“Only if the Imperial watches. I want to relish in his agony as he watches his body ravish me without feeling it.”

“Oh you are a deviant little minx are you not.” Jaesa sauntered to me closed her eyes. I could feel her body heat as she stood inches away from me. Her hair was soft as I ran my fingers through it. A part of me was jealous. Quinn’s body was this close to her while mine was watching helplessly.

Her lips parted letting her hot breath caress my own lips. I leaned in and kissed her mouth. She sucked my tongue into her mouth. Her teeth held my tongue within a gentle embrace. She slid her teeth back; dragging them across the organ in her mouth. She latched onto my lips again then twisted her tongue around my own. She massaged my tongue then released the kiss. Jaesa’s hand grabbed the bulge in my trousers. “It seems I have your attention, Master,” She turned around I pulled her closer to me licking her neck as her hand went through my short black hair. My hands kneaded her breasts through her upper robes. My hips pressed the stiff bulge in the crevice of her ass. I could eat her up she was delicious. The moans of pleasure emanating from her told me she was lost in a sea of pleasure. Everything disappeared from the room except her. It was all I cared for and she was all that mattered in this moment.

“Screw the foreplay I want you to shove that thing into me.” She yelled. I unfastened my belt as she jumped onto the conference table. Lifting her skirt like robe as she sat down. Her heels were hanging from the edge of the table as her knees were bent.

I smiled as I caught a glimpse of her wet hairy cunt. With my cock in my hand I guided it into her . The head of Quinn’s prick just passed her entrance.I moaned. Then pushed further. I had this penis buried deep into my apprentice the sensations where unlike any I had experienced. Her satin folds hugged at me squeezing every inch. She wrapped her legs around me as I slammed into her. Peirce already left while Quinn, in my body was rubbing himself.

I slammed into her my penis straining as it traveled deep into her . Mer moans of pleasure soon turned into screams of ecstasy as she yelled incoherent words of encouragement. Exquisite pain welled up from my loins then an incredible feeling of pleasure washed over my body. I never have had such pleasure in my life. I panted as she held me in a loving embrace. “There is something magical about taking one’s virginity,” Jaesa whispered into my ear. She then turned my head so I could see Quinn in my body, sitting in my chair fingers wet from him playing with me. I then went to my chambers with Jaesa following me.

My holo communicator rang. I answered it was Vette. “Yes, Vette.” I said.

“Okay I got the information I am coming back to the ship.”

“Good we have a few things we need to discuss. I will debrief you.” I said in my most convincing impersonation of Quinn. I hung up the communicator

Vette entered the ship and I greeted her.“Vette, your actions have been incessant as of late. This time your practical jokes have had serious effects.”

“Uh-oh. You are not Quinn are you?”

“No.”

“See this was not supposed to happen I found you sleeping with Jaesa so I assumed...”

“You assumed wrong. Be glad I am not in Jaesa’s body.”

“What?” she was taken aback at my little confession.

“This body is not force sensitive, Vette,” I said

“Oh umm, there is a bunch of tech junkies on Belsavis called the Circle. I am sure they can help.” she was actually being quite helpful.

“Pray that they will.”

“Yeah, trust me I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Quinn...” I said to my Captain.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Being in your body is an experience I would gladly end.”

“Okay, so it’s settled. Am I off the hook?” Vette was nervous

“Not by a long shot,” I said as I was definitely not going to let her forget this.

We arrived in Belsavis. And followed the signal to see the circle. They got everything worked out and fixed the mindswap device. Quinn and I got back into our own bodies.


End file.
